


Lenore

by DragonSgotenks



Series: Building my home with you [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks
Summary: Dean and Cas get ready to welcome their 2nd baby into the world. But Claire isn't sure how she feels about sharing her daddies attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be in 3 chapters which have all been written. I'm just finishing with edits then I'll be posting. I was just too impatient to wait lol.
> 
> All mistakes are my own and of course kudos or comments are always welcome.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Also as a side note all smut will be in chapter 2. That way if it's not your thing you can skip it. I will leave a note in chapter 3 of any key points you'll miss if you skip the smut.

Dean opens the front door only to be greeted with the sound of Claire's screeching and his husband's tired voice floating in from the direction of their bathroom. 

He follows the noise to find his daughter fresh from a bath and throwing an absolute fit while her Papa attempts to comb the tangles out of her long blonde hair.

Cas looks exhausted as he slowly works the comb through Claire's hair all the while quietly pleading for her to calm down and hold still.

Dean tucks up behind Cas and slides his arms around his waist resting his palms along the soft swell of Cas' belly. He presses a kiss along Cas’ shoulder and feels it sag under his lips.

“Hey sweetheart,” he whispers before raising his voice a bit to ask, “How are my two favorite people doing?”

Claire's screeching halts and he looks up into the mirror to see two sets of watery blue eyes looking back at him. Guilt stirs inside Dean's gut. Claire has been struggling with the news of the new baby and with Dean trying to bank as much time off as possible it's often Cas who ends up bearing the brunt of her fiery temper.

“It's been a bit of a hard day,” Cas says quietly. 

Dean winces. 

If Cas is admitting to a hard day then it was probably rough as hell.

Well, Dean can think of at least one way to help.

He gives his husband a quick squeeze before pulling back to steer him with a gentle hand towards their bedroom.

“Okay baby, how about this, you go put your feet up and rest for a bit. I'll finish getting Claire ready for bed. Then maybe I can rub your feet for a bit or whatever you want.” He gives Cas his sweetest smile and a little wink.

At first it looks like Cas might protest but after a moment he gives Dean a small nod and tells him not to forget to bring Claire in for a goodnight kiss.

As soon as they are alone Dean rounds on his daughter and the stubborn look on her face is so like Cas that he has to hold back a chuckle.

“So, want to tell me why you were throwing a fit for Papa?”

Claire folds her arms over her chest and juts her chin out in defiance before shaking her head.

Dean lets out a long sigh, at four years old Claire has already proven to be just as pig headed as both of her father's. He squats down to look her in the eye and reaches out to brush a tear from her cheek.

“Come on Claire bear. Daddy can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong.”

At this her little face scrunches up and the tears start in earnest. She throws her little arms around his neck and Dean melts as he holds her close.

“Shhh, baby girl. You're ok. You're ok.”

Dean rocks gently and murmurs quiet reassurances but still it takes a few minutes for Claire to calm down enough to speak.

“I don't want Papa to have another baby.”

She says it as a fact and Dean feels his heart clench in his chest. 

They had always planned on having more kids and when Cas had brought up the subject, said he was ready to start trying, Dean had been more than on board. 

They had talked about how to tell Claire, knew there would be an adjustment period, but they never once thought Claire would just not want a new baby in the house.

Dean felt a bit in over his head but he swallowed around the lump in his throat and managed to keep calm for the time being.

“Can you tell Daddy why you don't want Papa to have a baby?”

The quiet stretches for an uncomfortable amount of time before Dean hears a soft whisper.

“You and Papa won't love me anymore if he has a new baby.”

Oh. 

Oh god.

Dean doesn't know if he's ever felt like more of a failure as a parent.

“No, baby girl, no." He coos. "We will always love you. Always. Nothing could ever change that."

He squeezes Claire a little tighter.

"Oh sweetheart, what could ever make you think we would stop loving you?”

Claire lets out a shuttering breath before she pulls away to wipe snot and tears on the sleeve of her pajama shirt.

“Randy at school said that when a new baby is born mommies and daddies can't love their old kids anymore because the baby needs all the love. He said that all you'll want to do is hold the baby and give it kisses and you and Papa will only want me to change poopy diapers and clean like...like... Cinderella!”

Claire is crying hard again by the end of her story and Dean has never wanted to strike a child before but this little shit "Randy" better watch his back.

Dean plops his butt onto the tiled floor and gathers his weeping daughter back into his arms.

"Listen Claire, no matter what anyone says, your Papa and I love you. Look at me sweetheart."

Claire snuffles into the crook of his neck for a moment before giving a loud sniff and leaning back to meet his eyes.

"The truth is Claire bear that the baby will need a lot of attention when it gets here. Papa will also be very tired and need to rest a lot for a while. But our love for you will never change."

"You promise?"

"Pinky-cross my heart-with a cherry on top promise."

Dean finally sees a little smile spread across his daughter's face and instantly he feels the knot inside of his guts relax.

"You want to know something sweetheart?"

Claire gives a little nod of her head and her eyes widen, waiting to hear the answer.

"You're very special because you were our first baby. You made us a family, just by being born and we will never run out of love to give you. When the new baby gets here all of our hearts will grow to make even more love so you and your brother or sister will both get equal amounts."

Dean smiles at the look of wonder on his little girls face.

"Oh! And I haven't even told you the best part yet. When the baby is born you will become an official big sister. Now being a big sister is a very important job Claire. You'll need to help me and your Papa take care of the baby too. They will need lots of big sister love to help them grow. Do you think you're ready for the job?"

Claire nodded enthusiastically her eyes wide and serious.

"Don't worry Daddy, I will be the best big sister ever!"

"I know you will sweetheart," Dean drops a kiss to the top of her head before standing up. 

"Why don't we get you cleaned back up and then we can go give Papa goodnight kisses. You might want to tell him your sorry for throwing a fit too." 

"Okay Daddy!" 

Dean helps her wash the tears from her face before sending her to change out of her now crusty pj shirt.

Once Claire is ready Dean scoops her into his arms and starts making his way to Cas.

When they get to the room Dean and Cas share they find him stretched out on the bed, feet propped up with pillows and totally passed out.

He's even snoring a little.

"Oh man Claire, your Papa must have been really tired."

They creep over to the side of the bed and Dean sets Claire down before he gives Cas' shoulder a gentle shake. He feels a little bad for waking him but he knows Cas would be more upset if he missed saying goodnight to Claire.

Cas gives a low hum and cracks one eye open. A sleepy smile spreads across his face while he opens his arms for Claire to snuggle into him.

"Sorry Papa. Sorry for throwing a fit." 

She buries her little face into Cas and clings onto his shirt. 

"Thank you sweetheart. I appreciate you being such a big girl and apologizing." 

Cas plants a kiss in the middle of Claire's forehead and strokes her hair for a few minutes. Pretty soon her little body starts to grow heavy with sleep.

Dean can't help the stab of affection he gets just from looking down at his husband and daughter. 

"Alright bed time baby girl. Say goodnight to Papa."

Cas and Claire say their goodnights and then Dean scoots her off the bed and down the hall to her own room.

After two bedtime stories and a few more snuggles Dean is finally able to slip back into his own room to give a little attention to his husband.

The sound of Cas' not so soft snores fill the room and has Dean chuckling to himself. Knowing how exhausted Cas has been Dean just lets it go. He changes quickly into his sleep clothes and slides into bed. 

It's way too early for him to fall asleep but Dean can't think of any place he'd rather be right now than wrapped around his husband.

Maybe he'll take tomorrow off so the three of them can spend some special time together. 

He rubs at Cas' tummy and lets the feeling of home and warmth and love fill him up to bursting.

"Goodnight Cas, love you." Dean presses a kiss to Cas' temple and smiles at the grumpy mumble he gets in reply.

Despite the early hour it doesn't take long for the steady even breaths and warm presence of Cas to lull him into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I read this over so many times my eyes went cross. If you see any glaring mistakes let me know, otherwise enjoy!

Cas lets out a long sigh as he feels the hot water from the shower hit his back. 

At eight and a half months pregnant it seems as if his muscles are constantly sore and right now the heat from the water feels glorious.

He rests his forehead against the cool tiles and lets his thoughts drift. He rubs along his taunt belly and smiles as he feels a strong kick against his touch.

Another little girl. 

They were going to have two little princesses running around and Cas couldn't be happier. 

Truthfully he had been nervous that Dean would be disappointed but Cas will never forget the look of joy and wonder on his husband's face when the ultrasound tech announced they were having another girl.

When Cas asked him about it Dean's only response had been to give a flirty wink and a cheeky "maybe next time". It made Cas happy whenever Dean talked about future children. Even though they were still waiting on this current little one Cas knew he wanted more.

Sometimes he felt a little greedy for it but they had always talked about having a big family. 

Not TLC reality show big but mini van big at least.

With reluctance Cas pulls himself from his thoughts and quickly washes up before the water can turn cold.

A few moments later after he's dried off and is finishing rubbing coconut oil along the tight skin of his belly, a fruitless endeavor to lessen his stretch marks, he hears Dean coming into their bedroom.

"In here Love," he calls out

Dean is all smiles as he comes bounding into the bathroom to wrap Cas up in what can only be described as an octopus hug.

"I take it all went well at Bobby's?" 

"Yeah I got Claire all settled in and by the time I left she was too busy making cookies with Ellen to even say goodbye."

Cas is pretty sure he hears a pout in his husband's voice but he's glad their daughter felt so comfortable away from home. This was Claire's first full weekend at her grandparents house and Cas had been fretting about it for the last two weeks. 

With their newest little one almost here Dean had insisted on taking a little time for themselves just to be a couple. He had felt guilty at first but now with the whole weekend stretched out before them he had to admit Dean was right.

"So," Dean pulls back to press their lips together in a chaste kiss "Now that we're alone what would you like to do?"

"Well," Cas' mouth stretches wide in a sly grin.

"I'd love to eat a meal, that neither of us has to cook or clean up, with a big gooey dessert. I want to watch a movie that isn't animated or about a princess. I want to sleep in past eight o'clock at least."

Cas leans in close to whisper in Dean's ear.

"Hhmmm and then I want to have slow lazy morning sex without worrying about being interrupted. But first, Mr. Winchester, I want you to drop down to your knees and suck my dick till I come down your throat."

Dean sucks in a sharp breath and Cas pulls back to look into his husband's eyes. They're dark with lust, the pupils blown wide.

"Fuck baby," Dean groans but doesn't hesitate to drop to his knees right there on the bathroom floor. 

Cas is still naked from his shower and he gasps as the wet heat of Dean's mouth surrounds his half hard cock. Groaning he turns so he can lean some of his weight against the sink. His fingers slide into Dean's hair, cradling his head but not controlling his movements. 

This far along in his pregnancy they have to get creative with their sex life but they always make it work. Dean has to angle his head a bit to accommodate Cas' protruding belly. 

He still manages to take Cas' cock into the back of his throat and hallows his cheeks making Cas' legs quiver.

Dean pulls off his cock with an obscene pop and looks up through his lashes. Cas can't help the moan that falls from his lips. Dean is fucking beautiful on his knees.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good in my mouth. I love the way you taste."

With that Dean drops his head back down and swirls his tongue around the leaking tip of Cas' cock. 

Shit this is not going to last long. 

Dean's fingers trace along the swell of Cas' abdomen, stroking with a revenant touch. Cas can feel his orgasm building as Dean keeps bobbing along his cock, never even slowing down as his hands continue to wander. By the time they are pushing past his balls to brush against his opening Cas feels fit to burst.

"Dean, fuck, I'm close."

Cas looks down at his husband. 

Dean on his knees with his lips stretched wide and drool starting to run down his chin is a sight to see. 

But the thing that Cas finds most erotic is the large bulge he can see in Dean's pants. Cas will never get over how much Dean loves sucking his cock. Just thinking about the greedy way he licks up every drop of pre come and how eagerly he swallows Cas' release will have him popping a boner well into old age.

It's that thought mixed with the soft brush of Dean's fingers along his pucker that has Cas' orgasm ripping from him and his hands clamping down on the back of his husband's head. 

Dean, being the wonderful, amazing, beautiful man that he is, swallows every single drop as Cas loses it in thick spurts that seem to go on forever.

When Cas' cock finally stops twitching and is just bordering on too sensitive Dean pulls off gently. He immediately stands to wrap Cas in his strong arms.

"You ok Cas?"

Cas just hums and leans into Dean. He feels boneless and so so good.

"Come on sweetheart let's get you into bed for a bit."

Dean leads him into the bedroom and helps him get comfortable on the bed. He runs his fingers through Cas' thick hair and presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

"What about you?" Cas is sleepy but he doesn't want Dean to be disappointed.

"Don't you worry about it sweetheart. I'm gonna hold out for that lazy morning sex you were talking about." Dean says it with a big dopey grin on his face.

"I love you so much Dean." Cas sometimes feels overwhelmed by how much he loves this man.

"Love you too baby. Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up when it's time to go." 

Dean's face is soft with affection and Cas can't help leaning up for a kiss and stealing a taste of himself from Dean's mouth.

Again Cas thinks about how right Dean was in taking a weekend for themselves. He loves his daughter to the moon and back but he is looking forward to having Dean all to himself for a couple of days.

Cas falls asleep thinking of his husband's beautiful mouth and maybe, also, a little bit about the gooey dessert he still plans on ordering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok last chapter yay!
> 
> So a couple of things.
> 
> 1\. The key points you would have missed if you skipped chap 2 to avoid smut. Cas was 8.5 months pregnant, they found out they're having a girl, he mentions having more kids, and there is a brief mention that establishes Bobby and Ellen as their kid's grandparents.  
> I think that was it.
> 
> 2\. Smut found its way into this chapter as well so if you want to avoid it then don't read past the @ @ @ @ @ line.
> 
> 3\. This chapter is done like little time stamps.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March:

Dean holds Claire's hand gently as he leads her down the hallway. He is both nervous and beyond excited for this moment.

Claire is about to meet her baby sister for the first time.

Lenore Emily Winchester was born that morning at 1:35 a.m. She was absolutely perfect with soft tuffs of light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She had ten tiny fingers and ten perfect little toes and Dean fell in love with her instantly.

Cas had done amazing and Dean had wept at the overwhelming feeling of love and pride that poured into him while he watched his husband bring their second daughter into the world.

They found Cas' room and Dean scooped Claire into his arms before entering.

"Hey sweetheart, look who I brought." Dean spoke softly, so as not to disturb the quiet calm that had settled over the room.

Cas was sitting up in bed, his face tired, but radiating happiness. Lenore was wrapped in his arms, sleeping peacefully, safe, in her Papa's embrace.

"Hey Claire bear. Come sit with me. I've been missing my sweet girl all morning and I've got someone I'd like you to meet"

Dean sets Claire on her Papa's bed and moves to grab his camera real quick.

When he turns back the sight before him steals his breath away.

Claire is tucked into her Papa's side with Cas' arm draped around her. Lenore is cradled in the crook of his other arm still sleeping. Both Cas and Claire are staring at their newest family member with wonder and joy on their faces.

Dean quickly snaps a few pictures but he can't help the tears the prick behind his eyes.

This is Dean's family, the man he loves and their two beautiful girls coming together for the first time.

Later Dean will ask a nurse to take a picture of the four of them but for now he just stands basking in this precious moment.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
June:

Cas smiles at the little bow he managed to wrestle into his baby's hair.

It was bright and green to match her pretty sundress and bring out her eye color which had slowly been shifting over the last three months.

Cas hopes they'll settle on a shade close to her daddy's own green eyes.

He wants Lenore to look her best for the family barbeque today. It's the first one of the summer and everyone is coming.

Most importantly though Sam is arriving home today. He plans to stay in town for the summer break and this will be his first time meeting little Lenore.

"Are we all ready to meet our Uncle Sam? Yes we are. We are so ready."

Lenore flashed her Papa a gummy smile and Cas felt like he was melting into a pile of goo.

Deeming her fit for a party Cas settles his youngest daughter against his chest and heads out to the backyard.

He can hear excited voices as he steps outside to see Claire streak across the yard and jump into her Uncle's waiting arms.

"Uncle Sammy! Uncle Sammy! I've been waiting all day for you!"

Sam chuckles as he attempts to hold his excited and wiggly niece.

"Wow Claire you've gotten so big. What are you fifteen now? Sixteen?"

Claire giggles and wraps her arms around Sam's neck.

"No silly! I'm 5 years old. I'm a big girl now and after the summer Papa says I get to go to big girl school and even ride the bus!"

"That sounds super exciting kiddo." Sam squats down and places her feet back on the ground. "Now, how about I say hi to everyone else real quick and then I'll come play a game with you guys."

"Ok Uncle Sammy." She plants a big wet kiss on Sam's face and runs off to join the other kids.

Cas is glad Benny and Andrea were able to come with their girls. It's always easier when Claire has some kids her own age to play with.

He sees Bobby take over the grill so Dean can give his brother a hug and Cas figures this is a good moment to introduce Sam to their newest family member.

Sam and Dean both spot him as he's walking over and Cas feels struck by how happy Dean looks in this moment.

"Hey Cas!" Sam's enthusiast smile is contagious and Cas beams back at him.

He can still remember meeting Sam for the first time. He had been an awkward, gangly, sweet twelve year old following his big brother around like a puppy.

Now Cas has to look up when they talk and he has even outgrown his brother but Cas will always remember him as that sweet little boy.

"Hello Sam. I have a very special little lady here that wants to say hello."

Sam's face goes soft as he leans forward to greet Lenore who is staring at him with big curious eyes.

"Hey sweetheart. Hello, I'm your Uncle Sam. I'm so happy to finally see you in person."

She returns his smile with a shy one of her own. She doesn't seem scared so Cas decides to hold her out and see if she'll let her Uncle hold her.

Sam lifts her with his big hands and brings her to rest against his shoulder. He rubs her back and continues to speak quietly to her and before too long she closes her eyes and drifts to sleep.

Cas' heart feels fit to burst.

Dean slides his arm around his back and plants a kiss to his temple.

"Feels good having everyone home doesn't it."

"Yes, it really does."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
September:

"Okay she has a bottle all ready in the fridge but she only gets that at nap time. I made fresh mashed peas and I put them in the blue container in the fridge. You'll need to warm them up a bit or she wont eat them. Also don't forget she's teething and may need a little tylenol if she gets too fussy or runs a fever. Do you want me to write it down because I don't have a prob-"

"Cas! Sweetheart slow down and take a deep breath."

Nervous blue eyes stare back at him as Cas tries to calm himself down.

"You know I've got this. It's not like its my first time at home with the girls. We'll be fine. I know you're nervous but it's all going to be ok."

Dean tries not to take Cas' fretting personally. He knows the real reason his husband is so nervous is because he is finally getting a chance to talk to someone about publishing his book series.

Cas has been an illustrator for children's books for several years now but it's always been his dream to write his own.

He was going to be gone most of the day talking with his agent and so that left Dean and the girls home on their own.

"You're right Dean. You're right, I'm sorry for letting my nerves get to me. Of course you'll be fine."

Dean brings Cas in for a kiss then passes Lenore over so her Papa can give her a smooch too. Claire was already at school. It was hard to believe his little baby was already in kindergarten.

"Deep breath Cas. You're going to do great. We love you very much and we'll see you at dinner."

"Ok. Yes. Ok. I'm going to go now and I will see you at dinner."

Cas hands him their daughter and grabs his portfolio in a rush. He's half way out the door before he doubles back to wrap his arms around Dean.

"I love you too Dean. Thank you for always believing in me."

Dean holds him with his free arm and they rest their foreheads together for a brief moment. Just breathing in each others air.

With one last kiss Cas heads for the door.

Dean watches him go with a fond smile on his face.

And later when he arrives home with the news that he secured his first book deal they celebrate by ordering pizza and having a movie night.

Snuggling with their babies on the couch and watching the latest Disney movie turns out to be the perfect end to their day.

Dean looks over the top of his daughter's head to see his husband with Lenore tucked under his chin.

"Hey," he whispers.

Cas turns to see Dean staring and raises an eyebrow in question.

"Just wanted to say I love you."

Cas looks like his face might split from the smile he gives him.

"I love you too Dean."

Yeah, Dean thinks, it doesn't get much better than this.

 

@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @  
December:

"Cas"

"Hmmmggh"

"Cas wake up."

"No"

"Caassss"

"....."

"Jesus Christ Cas will you _please_ wake up."

"What Dean? What reason could you possibly have for waking me at this ungodly hour?"

"I want you to fuck me."

Cas blinks owlishly for a few seconds

"Wha…?"

"We're snowed in Cas. I woke up to get ready for work and the ground is just buried in snow. That means the garage isn't opening today. That also means no school today so we have approximately two hours before the girls wake up and take over the house. But right now all I can think about is your dick inside me. So will you please wake up now?"

Cas' brain finally kick starts and he lets out a low moan surging up to claim Dean's lips in a hungry kiss. It's been a few weeks since they've been able to find time for this.

"I just want you to know," Cas says between kisses.

"That this is the only thing you are allowed to wake me up for this early in the morning."

Dean chuckles against Cas' mouth before promptly shoving his tongue down his husband's throat.

"Lay back baby I wanna ride you."

"God Dean yes. You always look so beautiful on my cock."

Cas lays back against their pillows and strokes himself slowly.

Dean can feel heat spreading across his face. All these years together and Cas' filthy mouth can still make him blush.

Dean braces his hands on Cas' chest and throws a leg over his straddle his hips.

He watches the look of surprise bloom on his husband's face as he grabs the base of Cas' cock and starts to sink down on it.

He was prepped before he even attempted to wake Cas.

After all just because they should have two hours doesn't mean that they would.

Dean's head falls back as he tries desperately to be quiet. It's been awhile since he bottomed and he's missed this feeling of being opened up and filled by Cas' thick cock.

A glance at his husband brings a smile to his face.

Cas has the knuckles of one hand clenched between his teeth. It seems Dean isn't the only one struggling to keep quiet.

Dean's ass finally comes to rest in Cas' lap and he leans forward to nibble along his jaw.

Cas tilts his head up to give Dean better access to his neck as he trails kisses and bites down to his shoulder.

"Fuck Dean, can you move sweetheart? I want to feel you bounce on my dick."

"Christ Cas," it comes out as a breathy moan and Dean doesn't think twice before lifting his hips and dropping back down.

Dean doesn't waste any time before setting a brutal pace. Cas' strong hands come up to grip his hips helping to slam him down over and over again.

Normally he would have liked to take his time but foreplay was for date nights. With two small kids in the house this was more like a race to the finish line.

Dean can feel his orgasm building quickly. Cas is nailing his prostate with such force he thinks he might black out.

"Baby I'm close. I'm so close Cas. I'm gonna come on your cock."

"Fuck Dean. Yeah I'm close too love. Wanna feel you come on my cock. I'm going to fill you up so good Dean."

Dean can't help the sound that bursts out of him as he shoots his load all over his husband's stomach. He might honestly be seeing stars.

He holds himself up on shaky limbs as Cas thrusts half a dozen more times before he pushes in deep and Dean feels the warmth of his husband's come flood his insides.

He drops down on Cas' chest, boneless and satisfied. Cas keeps rocking gently into him riding the last waves of his orgasm.

They lay there together for a few minutes just holding each other and trying to catch their breath.

A soft sound on the baby monitor lets them know Lenore is starting to wake. And since Claire is never long behind her Dean decides it's time to get cleaned up.

Before standing though he gives Cas a quick peck on the lips and a dopey smile.

"Happy snow day, Cas."

"Indeed, happy snow day, Dean."

Cas looks like he's ready to pass back out.

"You know if we play our cards right we might get a round two at nap time." Dean gives a little eyebrow wiggle and Cas chuckles.

"Hhmm okay Dean. How about this, I'll agree to a round two but only if you promise I'll be the one being bent over and fucked into next week."

Dean's mouth goes dry and he lets out a whine.

"No fair getting me riled up again when we can't do anything about it." He gives a little pout to emphasize his point.

"Well you'll just have to make sure you wear the girls ojt really well so they won't skip nap time."

Cas holds his gaze and Dean puffs up his chest

"Challenge accepted."


End file.
